


Tell Me Now (How Do I Feel?)

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: supermega
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, ok there's a bit of a plot y'all know how i work by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: “Think about it Ryan. What are we gonna do after this?” He grabs the other’s wrist then, causing Ryan’s eyes to widen in surprise.“With our lives…?”“Yes! Wait...No, no not with our lives. Ignore that. Tonight. What are we going to do tonight?”-Anon requested "sex in a weird place" for Ryatt and I went and wrote up 3000+ words because I'm insane!





	Tell Me Now (How Do I Feel?)

This could  _ not _ be happening.

The day itself had started off normally, right down to the fact that Matt had went and slept through his first alarm. For a handful of moments he stared at the ceiling as his phone screamed at him, contemplating the validity of calling in sick before he forced himself up and out of the bed. Take a shower, brush your teeth, gulp down some coffee and do your damn job, Watson. Some time later he stumbled into the shared space of his and Ryan’s apartment, groaning when the other came up to him, hand mussing his hair without warning. “Dude, don’t, I worked on that-”

“For thirty minutes? I know. I was waiting to fuckin’ piss.” Ryan pats his cheek with a pointed look before he skirts by. “You wanna do Mason’s for lunch?” He throws over his shoulder, almost already out of the room.

“Dumplings?” Matt calls after him, hissing when his tongue touches the too hot coffee.

“The one and only.” Ryan says in response, poking his head back around the corner. “I know you like the buns.”

“...I do like pork belly…” Matt muses. “Fuck dude, why not! Can’t believe you’re already thinking about lunch though.”

“Food’s extremely important to me, Matt.” Ryan deadpans before he’s disappearing around the corner again.

God, even the rest of the day is standard. They show up to the office, they edit for a handful of hours, shoot the shit with Dan and Arin between their own recording sessions until noon rolls around. It’s like damn clockwork at this point and Matt can’t help but think that his life is starting to get boring. After this they’ll go back to the Grump Office, get in a few recording sessions of their own and then go home. And then what? The xiao long bao soup he ordered seemingly goes sour at the revelation and all he can do is stare at his wavering reflection with a growing sense of dread. “I think I’m having a midlife crisis.” He says to it, knowing very well Ryan can hear him.

His friend scoffs in response through a mouthful of dumpling. “Dude, you’re 22, are you going to die at 44?”

“I could!” The table jostles dangerously when he jerks forward in response. Ryan’s brow draws together and he gives Matt a warning glare when his milk tea almost spills but he doesn’t care, not when their lives are at stake, damn it! “Think about it Ryan. What are we gonna do after this?” He grabs the other’s wrist then, causing Ryan’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“With our lives…?”

“Yes! Wait...No, no not with our lives. Ignore that.  _ Tonight _ . What are we going to do tonight?”

Ryan’s becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with his self induced mania but Matt’s beyond caring. “I...I have some errands to run...” The darker haired male finally says in a small and nervous voice. 

“ERRANDS?!” He screeches at the other, causing literally every head to turn their way with varying expressions of annoyance and judgement. “I am not going to let my best friend spend his night doing errands on this beautiful summer night in Los Angeles.”

“Then what do you suggest, Matthew?” Ryan hisses back as he attempts (and fails) to get out of Matt’s death grip.

Great question. He hesitates, his mouth falling open as an unimpressive “uhhh…” leaves him for God knows how long. “We can… go to a movie.” He finally says.

“A movie?” Ryan repeats back slowly. 

“An… outdoor movie.” He corrects himself quickly. “A drive in movie theater!”

“Do those even exist in LA?” Ryan counters as he finally manages to free himself. “Because an outdoor movie seems like the exact thing that Los Angeles wouldn’t be about. Dude, what would we even see? There’s shit out right now.”

“Jurassic World.” Matt counters back and Ryan just about spits his milk tea up and over the table. “HEY! Do not judge Chris Pratt.”

“I’m not- I’m not judging Chris Pratt, I’m judging the Jurassic Park reboot. The first one sucked ass, Matt.”

“This isn’t the first one though, this is the second one.”

“Oh my God, dude.”

“Come on Ryan.” He’s grabbing Ryan’s wrist with both hands, shaking it desperately. “I’m gonna die of boredom if I stay home tonight. I’ll buy the tickets.”

“Mmm…”

“I’ll buy the popcorn!”

“Mmmmm…”

“God, I’ll buy the snacks too, but we’re not buying them there. That’s bullshit and you know that.”

Ryan’s stern face finally smooths itself into a reluctant acceptance. “Fine, we’ll go to an outdoor movie Matt. But next time we have free time I get to pick the activity.”

“Deal, but it can’t be mini golf.” Matt counters and Ryan’s getting right in his face with that, his entire expression tight and red with fury.

“You don’t get to ban mini golf Matt! That’s bullshit!”

“MINI GOLF IS BULLSHIT, RYAN!”

“Ahem…” They both whip towards the voice at the head of the small table. An annoyed server has their hands on their hips, single brow raised in silent judgement. “Am I going to have to ask you to leave?”

“...We were just going.” They say in unison. 

_ That _ isn’t the thing that shouldn’t be happening. No, for the most part, the rest of the day goes by just fine after that. Ryan gets in a few digs about how they’re going out on a big date tonight at the movies but Matt shoves at him until he shuts up and that’s that. “You’re also driving.” Ryan says after they finish up for the day. Matt sighs at that but bites down on his tongue, relenting silently. He was going to enjoy this if it killed him. If Ryan wanted to bitch and moan the entire time, that was his own prerogative.  

Of course, he hadn’t factored in the traffic.

Good ol' infamous LA traffic.

Ryan’s silently fuming by the time they pull into the drive in. Even Matt can feel a slight annoyance ticking up his spine, drawing his shoulders up and around his ears as he navigates to the near back of the lot. “Are we having fun yet, Matt?” Ryan says under his breath once they parked, the back of the car angled towards the screen where the movie was already playing. 

“I mean, Jeff Goldblum is on the screen, so maybe if you shut up we could start enjoying ourselves, Ryan.” Matt hisses back as he pops the trunk. 

“Could have fooled me. I can’t see jack shit from all the way back here.” Matt hears the sound of skin violently smacking skin without any kind of warning and he turns to see Ryan pulling a face. “...And there’s fuckin’ mosquitos everywhere! This is a terrible idea.”

“You don’t know that, we just got here!”

“SHH!” Someone from the next car over hisses to their supposedly not so quiet cat fight.

“...Sorry…” Matt whispers back before he’s pulling at Ryan’s collar. “Get your ass out of the passenger seat and get comfortable, you asshole.”

“Did you bring lawn chairs?” His friend says after a moment, not even bothering to turn around to ask it. 

“We don’t own any fucking lawn chairs Ryan, why would I bring them if we don’t even own them?”

“Oh my God you’re the worst. You’re literally the worst.” Ryan growls back in response.

Matt rolls his eyes, already laying down. The back seats of the car put down, pillows propped up against the the back of the driver and passenger seats. Ryan’s plopping down next to him unceremoniously, arms folded up tight against his upper chest. “Dude, this already looks so bad.” Ryan leans in close to whisper and Matt has to do everything in his power not to give Ryan the satisfaction of his agreement. 

“You didn’t pay for it, you don’t get to complain.”

“Oh, I’ll complain as much as I want!” Ryan shoots back in a low voice. “God  _ damn _ .”

Despite that though they both go quiet as turn their focus towards the movie for real. Ryan leans in close at one point, reaching across him to grab the giant bag of gummy worms they had snuck in. “Gimme some of those.” Matt says in a soft voice and Ryan’s dropping half his handful across his chest, giggling the entire time. “Ryan! What the fuck, not like that!”

“Do you want some more?” Another sour gummy worm bounces off his chest, falling to the space between them. “I know how much you love these things.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” The earlier menace is beginning to fade though and he’s covering his mouth, his own small giggles escaping him. 

“Murder at the drive in.” Ryan’s voice drops low and dramatic and he’s rolling into the other, masking his laughter against his friend’s shoulder. “A double feature that will get your blood racing!”

Matt grabs one of the leftover gummy worms off his chest and bites into it then. Sure the back of the car’s gonna be coated with sugar now, and they’re going to find god knows how many gummies scattered in the trunk, but Ryan’s got a smile on his face and the night doesn’t feel like a complete bust anymore.

And then Ryan falls asleep.

It happens slowly and he almost doesn't notice it. They’re pressed up neatly against one another, arm to arm and leg to leg. It’s just more comfortable that way and it made itself easy to pass the snack between them like this, one side to the next. “Ryan.” He whispers to the other after some time. “Ry, give me some of the popcorn.” 

No response. He sighs some and half turns, the other’s name moments from leaving his lips when he sees it. Ryan’s lashes flared out across his cheekbones, hair falling across his forehead, his breathing soft and heavy. He hesitates because he’s never really seen the other like this. Even the trip out into the mountain’s had just been the both of them crashing in the near dark, waking up in annoyance to the streaming sunlight that had demanded to be witnessed. This was something else though. “It’s really that boring, huh?” Matt says in a soft voice as he reaches over, pushing Ryan’s bangs back from his face.

Ryan shifts then and Matt’s not fast enough. Suddenly the other male is latching onto him like some kind of demented monkey, all legs and arms and a soft sigh being breathed against the side of his neck. “Ryan.” He says through his clenched teeth. “Dude.”

“Mm?” Ryan mumbles back, nuzzling closer.

“If this is some kind of joke to get back at me for dragging you out to the outdoor movie theater, I’m going to kill you.” Still he keeps his voice soft for reasons unknown. Because he’s a good friend, he tries to tell himself, but he’s also ready to toss Ryan out onto the ground if he thinks he can pull some bullshit. 

The next response is even less words and more just a soft noise of content as Ryan wiggles even closer. He really ought to be recording this for blackmail, but there’s also something so endearing about it, something strangely enjoyable about this moment. It wasn’t weird, it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just… natural feeling, if Matt really had to settle on a word for it. Like it was something that happened all the time, something that he was privy to on a regular basis and took great joy in. God, he could probably fall asleep like this too. The weather’s a cool sixty outside the car but Ryan’s a god damn space heater when he’s pressed up against him like this.

“Matt?” Ryan mumbles out of nowhere. “S’over?”

“Not even close bud.”

“Fuck.” Matt presses his lips together and does his damn best not to laugh because Ryan sounds legitimately so upset at the fact that Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is still going. “S’bullshit.”

“Yup, it’s definitely bullshit Ryan.” He says back in response. “You gonna go back to sleep?”

“...Maybe…” There’s a huff of air against his shoulder and suddenly Ryan’s half leaning over him, eyes unfocused as he struggles to keep himself awake. “Is this weird?” He mumbles before a loud yawn escapes him.

“What? The cuddling? A lil, but it’s not the worst thing Ryan. Now fuckin’ lay down before you fall on top of me. I don’t feel like dying tonight.”

Ryan huffs before rolling his eyes. “Oh fuck you, Watson.” 

“Is that an offer, Magee?”

It’s supposed to be a joke but something in his tone slips and suddenly it’s not so much of a joke as an actual question. Ryan’s lashes flutter and he looks much more awake than he did moments ago and Matt doesn’t know what to say now because this just went from being funny to being something so much more.

“I… I don’t know…”

Ryan’s still half leaned over him so it’s so easy to just go up on his elbows to close the space between them. He doesn’t move beyond that, simply blinking up at the other male from behind his glasses. “Do you want it to be?” He says in an infinitely quieter voice, head tilting just so to the side.

He watches Ryan’s throat bob as a nervous giggle slips out of him. “Matt, we’re out in public.”

“I mean, some people are into that.” Matt says after a moment as innocently as he can. Ryan stares at him before his lips quirk just so.

“Are you saying you are?”

“I’m not saying I’m  _ not _ .” Oh God, what was happening? Was this happening? What the hell was this? “I’m… impartial.” His gaze flickers away from Ryan in an pathetic attempt to collect himself, gaze turning itself up towards the roof of the car. 

“Do you want to?” 

When his eyes meet Ryan’s he sees something there that he can’t quite believe. A heated interest. His throat goes suddenly dry and he can’t help but bite down on his bottom lip, trying not to think about how easy it would be to kiss Ryan right now. “I don’t know.” He says, mirroring the other’s earlier words on a breathless whisper.

The screen is washed white and Matt can see everything in that moment. The flush on Ryan’s cheeks, the way his tongue passes over his bottom lip, the dilated look to his pupils. It goes dark as the scene changes and he leans up in that moment, slanting his mouth over Ryan’s before he can pussy out. There’s still traces of sour sugar on the other’s lips and it takes all of his willpower to not just lap it up eagerly. Just like that there’s hands on his shoulders then, pressing him back into the cushion of the pillows and blankets lining the back of the car, and suddenly he’s under Ryan and he loves it.

“This is fucking insane.” Ryan says, barely above a whisper into his mouth. “Holy shit Matt. Holy shit.”

“Dude, shut up.” Matt half laughs, half threatens the other. The last thing they need is for someone to find them like this, all tangled up with each other with the trunk popped open. “Don’t overthink it. Just…” His fingers slip into the fine hairs at the nape of Ryan’s neck, combing through them as casually as he can manage. “Don’t stop.”

He can’t quite believe he went and said that but Ryan’s response is confirmation enough. The other male shifts just so and it goes from being their lips pressed against one another to being teeth and tongue and everything right in that moment. 

And even _that_ isn’t the thing that Matt couldn’t quite believe, surprisingly enough. That doesn’t come until later, when there’s literally no space between them and they’re both breathless from the amount of kisses they’ve shared at that point. Matt’s got his hand half under Ryan’s shirt, pushing up the fabric just so, taking a gross amount of satisfaction in the way he can make his friend groan. “Dude, I’m… really fuckin’ turned on.” He gives a huff of a laugh then, all disbelief at the situation. “A-are you?”

Ryan’s grabbing his wrist, a strange mirror of what had happened earlier on in the day between them, pressing his hand flush against his crotch. “You tell me.” Ryan manages shakily as he rocks up against Matt’s hand.

“Holy shit.” He draws in a sharp breath. He’s touching Ryan’s dick through his damn pants and he kind of likes it. This is insane. He doesn’t struggle against his friend’s grip, instead rotating his wrist just so before he’s got the other cupped in the curve of his palm. “Is that good Ry?”

“Holy fuck Matt.” Ryan grinds down, his hips moving in desperate half rocks against his hand. “Jesus, dude, that feels so good.”

“Can make you feel even better Ryan.” His own cock strains against the front of his jeans but he ignores it for now, instead pulling his hand loose from Ryan’s now slack grip before letting it return to the other’s top button and zipper. “You want that?”

He teases his thumb under the metal before he flicks it just so, the zipper now the only thing left in the way. “You just gotta tell me what you want.”

“R-really want you to keep touching me Matt. That’s what I want.” A desperate laugh bubbles out of Ryan and Matt’s more than happy to oblige. He works the zipper down and shoves his hand down the front of Ryan’s pants, fingers curling around his shaft. “Oh. Oh my God, Matt…” He shudders then, hips canting forward, pushing his cock further into Matt’s grip. 

“Don’t leave me hanging man.” He can’t help it then. He’s using his free hand to guide Ryan’s own hand to the front of his pants, a choked moan leaving him when Ryan’s hand makes contact. “A-after all, what’re friends for?”

“Y-yeah, friends.” Ryan manages back as he returns the favor of undoing Matt’s top button and the zipper, going one step ahead and pulling his jeans down past his thighs. “S’pretty gay though, Matt.”

“Yeah, well, it’s twenty-eighteen Ryan. I think we’re…  _ fuck _ , I think we’re kind of past that kind of shit.” He reaches behind Ryan, sliding his other hand down the back of his pants to grip at Ryan’s bottom. God, Ryan doesn’t beat around the bush, does he? He’s already working Matt’s dick eagerly, mouth pressed against the side of his neck as he moans weakly. “D-dude, holy shit, shut up.”

“Can’t help it. Feels good.” Ryan whines back as Matt matches his pace. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ Matt.”

He wanted Ryan out of his pants. Now. He’s shoving at them almost desperately, knowing the moment he has them off the other his are coming off right after. Distantly he can hear the movie still playing and he’s thankful for this stupid shit, after all. The moment he’s got Ryan’s jeans down around his bent knees he’s shimmying his own down, grateful that it doesn't take too much work. “What’re you doing?” The darker haired male manages in a breathless voice.

“I don’t know, I just know I gotta… gotta be closer to you.” He pulls Ryan down by the front of his shirt, a shuddering gasp leaving him once their crotches are nearly pressed flush up against one another. “Ryan, god  _ damn _ .”

“Y-you’re telling me.” There’s teeth at his throat then, biting at the skin in sharp little nips that cause Matt’s spine to nearly jackknife in response. He can feel Ryan pushing his boxers down and then it’s not just Ryan’s hand on his bare dick. It’s both his cock and Ryan’s own in the loose grip of his hand. Matt pushes out a shocked breath at that before his eyes roll back with a helpless groan of pleasure and disbelief. “Oh my God.” He hears Ryan choke out as he begins to move his hand in tandem with his thrusts.

Could he have ever imagined that he’d be touching dicks with his best friend in the back of a drive in movie theater’s parking lot tonight? He almost laughs at the thought but he can only drag Ryan down into a wet kiss, moaning the entire time into his mouth. “So fuckin’ good Ry, d-don’t stop.” And it really is perfect in that moment. The two of them as hushed as they can manage, each panted breath mingling between them as they get closer and closer to their respective releases. “ _ Don’t stop _ .”

“Fuck I- I…” Ryan’s hips stutter. “I’m so close Matt. Fuck, I-I gotta… I wanna…” He’s babbling at this point as he presses his forehead against Matt’s, each word spoken against Matt’s own trembling lips. 

“I-I’m not stopping you.” He’s surprised he can actually speak, much less form a coherent thought at this point. “Do it man, fuckin’... fucking come. Want you to, want you to make me c-cum too…” His cock twitches and the heat in his lower half surges up his spine. 

Close, he's so fucking close.

Ryan’s grip tightens just so and his orgasm nearly takes him by surprise. He clamps both hands over his mouth, muffling the cry of pleasure that escapes him the moment the first bit of cum splatters over Ryan’s hand and onto his stomach as well. Another jerk of his hips and he can feel more of the fluids slicking up Ryan’s hand and God- that's dirty and he loves it. “R-Ry…” He can't help it then- his head falls back against the pillows, hips still working weakly as his Ryan’s pace quickens. Matt hears the sharp inhale he issues before his own orgasm occurs, causing him to stiffen momentarily before he goes limp with a pleased sigh. 

That just happened.

Holy shit, that just happened.

Ryan’s got this dreamy look on his face as he stares down at Matt, lips pulling at the corners just so, shoulders relaxed and lashes lowered just so. He can’t help it, he’s reaching up to touch the side of Ryan’s face, cupping the too hot skin there. “How’s it goin?”

“S’good… s’real good.” Ryan leans into his hand, nuzzling it absently. “Kind of… wish I could have fucked you though.”

“Ryan!” He nearly exclaims, stopped only by Ryan’s other hand clapping down on his mouth. “...Thank you for not using the jizz hand, Ryan.” The other takes notice of it the moment Matt brings it up, not so subtly shaking his hand out with a curl of his lip. “Dude, c’mon, not in the car!”

Ryan stares at him for a whole five seconds before he’s wiping his hand off on the front of his shirt. Matt can only stare in absolute horror before he’s jerking forward, finger pointed right in Ryan’s face. “This is one of my favorite shirts!”

“Guess you’re going to have to take it off when we get home.” Ryan says with such a casual air that he almost doesn’t catch it. 

“Yeah, and I’m going to have to-” Pause. “Wait, what?”

“Take it off when we get home. What…?” Ryan’s leaning in close. So close there’s almost not centimeters between them. “You didn’t think I was done with you, did you?”

His mouth falls open and Ryan kisses him, lightning quick, before he pulls back and starts to work his pants back up onto him. “Now hurry up because we’re sure as hell not staying for the rest of this movie or the second one either, dumb ass.”

Matt startles into action then, his fingers catching Ryan’s shoulders. “A-are you being serious right now?” Ryan blinks at him in the near dark before he grins, teeth a sharp flash of white.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life, Matt. You said it yourself… What are we going to do tonight? I’ve finally got the answer.” A finger then, pressing oh so gently into the center of his chest. “It’s you.”

And just like, Matt can't help but melt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah trust me,  
> I wasn't expecting to write more than 1k words.  
> I have a problem.  
> I'm probably gonna start collecting all my shit into, well, a collection. Make things a lil neater on my profile. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, listened to a lot of purity ring and HEALTH while I wrote this. Title is from HEALTH's cover of Blue Monday.
> 
> PS I take requests over at mayorcocko on t umblr! send 'em in!


End file.
